She loves me, She loves me not
by XX.Soul.Full.Of.Hate.XX
Summary: Sasuke tells Sakura she has feelings for her. They kiss after going to the community pool on a weedend, to have Kakashi tell them they have to relax and enjoy themselves. Naruto has finally matured and he sees the kiss. Future Yaoi
1. I'll See Yoou at The Show! Ahem Beach

Sakura glared at Naruto who, in a somewhat cute way, had once again asked her out but was rejected. 'Why cant he just leave me alone? He knows I like Sasuke...or...am I good at hiding it...Hmm...' The pink haired girl thought, watching the blond boy fiddle with a string on his blue swim trunks. Kakashi Sensai had told Team 7 to wait for him at the local pool. 'For once Kaka...shi...se--' Sakura started to think but stopped, seeing the Uchiha of her dreams. She ran up to him. "Hi Sasuke!" she said smiling.

Sasuke didn't even glance up. He was sitting on the edge of the pool, odviously thinking. 'Maybe I should tell her...Sakura! Hey..I have something to tell you...NO! Dammit Sasuke...think...what would you say to her...ooh...she looks really good today...' Sasuke thought, noticing Sakura had gotten a new 2 piece. the top was black, a halter and had triangles for the chest with a long line between them, a small silver skull hanging from it. The bottom was a black string bikini, riding really low. Sasuke glanced at his black trunks. Sasuke, after thinking of what to say walked up to Sakura. He softly touched her arm, trying not to look at her half showing butt.

Sakura spun around, ready to scream, thinking it was Naruto, who had made himself comfortable in the snack shack, getting Skittles. 'His innocence is cute...' Sakura thought and looked at Sasuke. "Yes?" she asked softly, trying to hide her blush.

"I lo--" Sasuke tryed to say but was pushed into the pool by Naruto. Sasuke quickly resurfaced and wrapped his hands around Naruto's throat but lowered them when his sensai came, reading Come, Come Paradise as always.

"Oh..don't stop because of me..." Kakashi said, not even glancing up from his book. He had been Team 7's teacher for 4 years. He sat at the snack shack and kept reading.

"Sensai! You called us out on a weekend and you wont even tell us our mission!" Sakura whined.

"What? Ah yes..the assignment..it was to have fun...I didn't think you would ACTUALLY come to the pool on the weekend thinking I would give you a mission..." Kakashi said, still reading. Sakura huffed and walked away. Sasuke followed. Sakura walked to a small changing building, Sasuke behind her.

"Sakura..I..." Sasuke said but stopped, looking at Sakura's now nude back.

"Pervert!" Sakura said, pushing Sasuke out of the building. She locked the door and changed into camo cargo Capri Pants, a black wife beater, and white Nikes. She walked out, blushing. 'I Cant believe he saw me take off my top...' She thought, glancing at a beet red Sasuke.

"SakuraIloveyou." Sasuke said, mushing his words together.

Sakura looked confused. "Sorry..I didn't..Didn't catch that.." she said softly.

"Sakura, I love you." Sasuke said quietly, blushing. "I couldn't tell yo--" he started to say but was interrupted by a kiss from Sakura. Sasuke at first didn't kiss back but gave in and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist.

Naruto walked by, going to change and dropped his clothes when he saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing. He got close to tears and ran back to the pool, falling several times.

Sakura saw Naruto and tried to pull away from Sasuke who was far to into the kiss to let her go. Sakura finally got free of Sasuke's grip. She ran after Naruto.

Naruto saw Sakura coming towards him and he stopped dead in his tracks. "I understand...you like Sasuke...that's cool..." Naruto said, odviously heart-broken.

"Naruto..I..I didnt want this to hurt you...You're a great guy who would make any girl lucky. I'm not that girl though, Naruto." Sakura said softly. "What about Hinata? She's a sweet girl, right?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded softly.

"But Sakura...I dont want or need her..I need you...I always have...Whenever you'd ask if I thought you looked pretty and I'd say no would be because I didnt think you were pretty, I thought you were gorgeous. You once asked if I liked you. I said no. Because I love you. You asked if I needed something once and I said yes. When you walked away I whispered You." Naruto said, having clearly matured. Sakura looked around, not seeing Sasuke or anyone else. She softly kissed Naruto's lips, making him nearly faint.

(HA! Torture for joo?)


	2. Naruto and Sasuke! WTF!

Chapter Warning, Future Yaoi!

Sasuke walked by to see what was going on. He saw Sakura. He growled and pounced on naruto. He started to punch him, his hand now warm with blood from Naruto's nose.

"Sasuke! Sasuke leave him alone!" Sasuke said, trying to pull Sasuke off of the blond. He turned quickly and in one move, he smacked her hard, making her fall. That pissed Naruto off.

"Didnt your mother ever tell you not to hit a woman?" Naruto said, flipping over so he was sitting of Sasuke. He growled and began to scratch at Sasuke's chest. He punched him a few times, glaring down at the guy who even dared to lay a hand of Sakura. He realized what he was doing and got up. "Dont touch her in vain." He said before walking back to the changing house. He changed into a pair of black cargo pants, white Reeboks and a white Muscle shirt. He walked back to Sakura, who was sitting where she had fallen, running her fingers through her hair. "Sakura...are you ok?" Naruto asked softly.

"No.I'm not, Naruto." Sakura said softly. She stood up and walked to the snack shack, where Sasuke was sitting. She turned him around and punched him in the nose. "Now I am." she said, looking back at Naruto. She walked back to him and grabbed his hand. She and him left the pool where a bloody nosed Sasuke growled angrily. Sakura, who had hitched a ride with Naruto got into her car. He sat into his seat and she looked at him. She was glad his windows were highly tinted. She climbed into his lap and kissed his lips. At first, shocked, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and made the kiss deeper, slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth. Sakura reached to the side of the seat and pulled a small lever which made the seat slowly lean back. Sakura put her hands on Naruto's cheeks, his hands on her waist. After a long kiss, Naruto pulled back.

"I should take you home.." Naruto said, blushing. "Before we do though..." He said before softly biting her neck. Sakura ran her fingers through his blond hair. Naruto kissed up her neck and to her lips. After one more long kiss, Sakura sat in her seat. She looked at Naruto and smirked softly. Naruto started to drive. But not to her house. To a cliff. A cliff many teens went to in their cars. Naruto parked the black SUV and climbed into the back seat, Sakura following him. She layed on one of the seats and Naruto began taking her clothes off. Just before he was about to take off her shirt, Sasuke got into the car. Sakura blinked and quickly covered herself.

"Naruto, my love, how long until you are finished?" Sasuke asked, looking into the gorgeous blue eye she had fallen inlove with 2 years prior. Sakura blinked some more.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at Naruto, then Sasuke.

"Sakura. You are, and always will be a great person. But, I'm sorry, I need to spread my seed, have a great person bear me a child and then I'll live happily with Sasuke. I did love you but after 2 years of rejection, I moved on and found out my sexuality." Naruto said softly. Sakura put her shirt back on and got out of the car. Naruto and Sasuke chased after her. "Wait!" Naruto said.

"Leave me alone! You wanted me for sex and that's it! I'm saving myself for the guy that makes me happy! Not a 'happy' guy!" Sakura said and started to walk away. She looked at a car and saw Neji, by himself. She lightly tapped the window. Neji looked at her and rolled down the Window.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her, sure she didnt realise half of her breasts were hanging out of her shirt.

"You wanna get lucky tonight?" She asked to have him reply by opening the door quickly. She got into his black Cadillac.She pinned him in her back seat and worked off his pants and Spongebob boxers. She took off her clothes. Neji's eyes widened.

I'm so bored...Dx

Sakura: Neji? Of all characters, Neji!

XXSoulie.Polie.XX: Yup. +nods+

Nakura: But...but..NEJI!

XX.Soul.XX: Author, luv. I can make you do anything I vant you to.

Neji: I'm not that bad..am I+puppy face+


End file.
